¿Yo, acosador sexual?
by Jazy015
Summary: Ser asesino no fue tan malo, pero llega un punto en que empieza aburrirte. Decidí dejar de ser malo y volverme alguien bueno. Dando clase a chicos de la academia y teniendo en mente cualquier fechoría mucho más interesante que asesinar... ya que no puedo dejar atrás lo que soy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Nota de autor: _**_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto _

**_Aviso: _**_Este fic participara en el reto Primer día en la academia del ninja, del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas _

**¿Yo, acosador sexual?**

Mi vida siempre ha estado rodeada de peligros, a decir verdad hubiera preferido estar todavía en ellos, pero... siempre es lo mismo, las matanzas, los asesinatos, los secuestros, la vieja información falsa, nuevos jutsus, etc. Yo ya estoy cansado, me separé de aquel mundo porque no me hacía ningún bien. Ahora soy un maestro decente, tengo un titular, diplomado y soy un maestro estricto. Pero, siempre me dedicaba a enseñar a chicos y chicas de seis años, eso es demasiado aburrido. Así que decidí ser profesor de clases de último año, para ver si podía ver la educación de unos niños mucho más astutos y malcriados como un reto. Pero causó el efecto contrario.

–¡sensei! -gritó uno de los chicos que estaban en aquella aula, era el único que tenía una mano alzada, se encontraba sentado y no movía ni un musculo -¿Nos va a enseñar algo productivo hoy?

Suspiro. La verdad no me esperaba tanto escándalo de estos niños.

–Si -digo con una sonrisa que no llegó a mis ojos -les podría enseñar técnicas para lanzamientos de Kunais

–¿también sabe técnicas de genjutsu? -preguntó una chica de cabello rubio quien parecía aburrida

–Se muchas cosas –digo con un tono irritante –creo que no debí aceptar la propuesta de Iruka-sensei…

Empecé a recordar a aquel hombre quien parecía contento por obtener un remplazo, lo único que le había entregado era una lista de los alumnos a los que les estaría enseñando. Pero a diferencia de ese entonces, ya no me sentía tan entusiasmado.

–¡CALLENSE TODOS! –grite a todo pulmón con tal de que los chicos lograran escucharme – ¡Por fin! ¡Algo de paz!

Me siento en el escritorio, tomo la lista con cuidado y empiezo a nombrar a cada uno de mis alumnos que se encontraban en el aula.

–Haruno

_Presente _

–Uchiha

_Presente _

–Nara

_Aquí _

–Uzumaki

_Presente presidente _

–Aggg –gruño con todas mis fuerzas, es algo castrante estos chicos, todos se ríen por las estúpidas bromas de aquel niño rubio que todo el mundo detesta por pintar los rostros Hokagues. Aunque algunos no se ríen, eso quiere decir que no todos lo adoran.

–Bien, ahora ¿Quién sabe acerca de jutsus curativos? –pregunto con entusiasmo, pero los chicos no parecían igual, todos hicieron gestos de aburrimiento y se desplomaron en las mesas de trabajo.

La única chica que alza la mano tiene el cabello rosado, sus ojos son verde entre esmeralda y verde agua, parecía una chica inteligente.

–Adelante –señalo a la chica

–Los jutsus curativos, son formas de manipular el chakra en el cuerpo curando toda clase de heridas que nuestros ninjas médicos puedan atender –dijo la chica como si lo hubiera sacado de un libro o documental –son extremadamente difíciles de aprender, gracias a que se necesita un buen adiestramiento, conocimiento de la medicina y condición física

Muy inteligente. Además también es bonita.

Me atraganto con mi propia saliva, empiezo a toser haciendo un gran escándalo en toda el aula. ¿Acaso de verdad pensé eso? Es algo demasiado pedófilo…

–Muchas gracias –digo a pesar de lo irritada que está mi garganta

Me aclaro la garganta dos veces antes de volver a hablar, aspiro con fuerza y siento irritada la nariz. Sonrío lo mejor que puedo para que se vea creíble y hablo en voz alta:

–Bien, mañana les enseñare un poco acerca del conocimiento del cuerpo humano y los puntos esenciales de chakra, para eso, necesitaré que formen parejas, porque vamos a hacer una práctica la siguiente clase, usaran a su pareja para encontrar los puntos clave, y tendrán un premio muy especial.

–¡Los Hyuga harán trampa!

–Oh –finjo sorpresa –bueno, ellos tienen prohibido usar su byakugan, y la pareja tendrá que encontrar todos y cada uno de los puntos de chakra en el cuerpo de su compañero (solo necesitaran señalármelos) en tal caso, hasta mañana chicos.

Habíamos terminado ya con el primer día, pero aquella chica es la última en salir. Me parece que me mira de soslayo y me sonríe con dulzura.

–Hasta mañana, sensei –dijo la chica con un tono cantado. Sentía que mis ojos se llenaban de deseo, tenía una sensación extraña en el estomago y pronto se extendió por todo el cuerpo.

No me importa si mañana alguien más lo hace bien. Me da igual si alguien termina antes que ella, yo haré todo lo necesario, lo que esté en mi alcance, para que ella gane mañana y pueda tenerla sola para mí.

Es como si una serpiente acabara de elegir a su presa.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Un día después_**

Me encontraba en el aula, ligeramente recargado en el escritorio del profesor, miraba a cada uno de los alumnos que en ese momento se encontraban presentes. Todos estaban en el aula, a excepción de aquella chica y la chica de apellido Yamanaka. Me pregunto dónde estarán…

–¡Yo llegare antes que tú, frente de marquesina!

–¡No si yo puedo evitarlo!

Escuchaba no tan lejos de mi clase a dos chicas por llegar antes que la otra a su salón de clase. Pero me lleva de sorpresa que haya sido aquella chica con la que quede embobado ayer y esa niñita tan amargada.

–¡No te dejare entrar! –dijo mi alumna Ino quien con un pie le impedía el paso a su compañera

–¡Llegue antes que tú Ino, no lo puedes negar!

Ambas chicas se empujaban con sus costados una contra la otra. Tanto era su esfuerzo por llegar antes a mi clase, provocando que ambas cayeran al piso por tanta fuerza que implicaron en el empujarse una contra la otra.

–Buenos días… -digo con una ceja fruncida. Ambas chicas estaban boca abajo, una levantó la mano y la otra la cabeza.

–Buenos días sensei

–¿Qué tal sensei? –Hubo un momento de silencio, pero después volvió el infierno –Yo llegue primero

–No es verdad, te gane por tres centímetros, calcule la longitud de mi pie contra el tuyo

–Mira cerebrito, yo tenía un pie más adelante que el tuyo, así que técnicamente yo llegue primero

–Chicas –mi voz suena cansada, eso es gracias a que no he podido dormir. ¿Sera por aquella pelirrosa? Me estoy volviendo loco… y probablemente un enfermo.

–Lo siento sensei –dijo la pelirrosa con el rostro avergonzado

–No era nuestra intención molestarlo, sensei

Suspiro para mis adentros. Son chicas extremadamente energéticas, pero quizás un poco problemáticas.

–Y bien ¿ustedes trabajaran juntas en el proyecto que les elegí? –sonrío con malicia

–¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Con esta cerebrito?

–Ni en un millón de años –dijo la pelirrosa con un tono de asco –pensaba en ir con Sasuke…

–¡JA! lo siento frentona pero como yo llegue primero, debería de ir con Sasuke –dijo la rubia con un tono muy creído

–Yo llegue antes que ustedes dos –dijo una de las chicas que había llegado mucho más temprano… quien quiera que sea –yo debería ir con Sasuke

–Yo también quiero ir con Sasuke –todas las chicas empezaron a levantarse a hacer una revuelta. Solo una de las niñas se encontraba sentada jugando con sus dedos, observando a un chico en especial quien se encontraba dormido en su lugar. Es aquel molesto e irritable chico rubio de la otra vez…

–Ve y háblale –dijo un chico que se sentaba a su lado, tenía un perro en su cabeza, y parecía irritado –no te le quedes viendo o si no, te quedarás aquí para siempre. Ve y pídele que sea tu compañero.

El chico la empuja ligeramente hasta el lugar de Naruto. Hinata estaba sonrojada y sudaba a cantaros por lo nerviosa que estaba.

–Amm… Naruto-kun –la chica seguía jugando con los dedos, acercó su dedo índice hacia el cuerpo inmóvil del chico, y pronunciaba su nombre mientras lo hacía –N-Naruto…

El chico golpeo la mesa, se recargó con ambas manos en ella y gritó como si hubiera visto un espectro.

–¡Mi ramen! –Grita el chico a modo de berrinche –¡Mi sabroso ramen! ¡Solo quedaba un tazón! ¡¿Por qué no fue mío?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Las chicas habían dejado de pelear, los chicos dejaron de jugar entre ellos. Todos miraban a Naruto con extrañes. El chico de cabello oscuro con ojos color negro azabache (sentado a solo un asiento de él) parecía irritado. Mientras tanto Hinata estaba pálida, sus ojos miraron al cielo, y sus piernas tambalearon por el susto. Había sufrido un desmayo.

–¡H-Hinata! –Kiba la miraba boquiabierto mientras la alcanzaba a sostener. Naruto seguía gritando "_¡Mi rameeeeeeeeeeen! ¡Oh, mi sabroso ramen! _

–¡¿Es que acaso eres un imbécil?! –gritó el chico que tenía un perro en la cabeza. Busco su nombre en la lista, ya veo… su nombre es Kiba – ¡Acabas de provocar que Hinata se desmayara al intentar preguntarte si podía ser tu compañera!

El chico gruñe, toma con una de sus manos los pies de la chica y la carga con ambos brazos con una delicadeza y cuidado digno de un caballero.

–Ahora tendré que llevarla a la enfermería –el perro que tenía encima, gruñe a Naruto Uzumaki. Quién ni siquiera había hecho caso a lo que le había gritado aquel chico Kiba –sensei, la llevare con un medico ninja, estaré con ella para asegurarme de que se encuentre bien

Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza, seguía mirando fijamente a Naruto Uzumaki, quien apenas estaba volviendo a la realidad dejando atrás ese extraño sueño.

–¿Equipo? –Naruto se talla uno de sus ojos con la mano. Agranda los ojos por completo y empieza a gritar otra vez –¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡No tengo compañero, se me olvido preguntarle a alguien si quería trabajar conmigo!

El chico que se sentaba en la misma fila lo miraba de soslayo. Bufo con desprecio, y luego en su rostro apareció una media sonrisa. Le divertía en cierta manera verlo sufrir.

–Idiota –dice el chico Uchiha aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo he visto convivir con ningún compañero de su clase. ¿Tendrá alguna pareja de casualidad?

–Sensei –volteo ligeramente a ver a aquella chica de cabello rosado. A su lado se encontraba Ino Yamanaka, y ambas (junto con las otras chicas con las que peleaban) tenían los cachetes inflados como si estuvieran reteniendo aire–queremos que usted decida quién debe ir con Sasuke

–¿Yo? –agrando los ojos, nunca tuve pensado hacer yo los equipos. Puede que me atraiga esta chica, pero quizás el ser maestro no sea del todo tan aburrido… –no chicas, yo no me meteré en peleas de nada

Las chicas empezaron a hablar al unísono diciendo cosas como "_Vamos sensei", "Usted elija", "Acomódeme como la pareja de Sasuke", "No sea malo, Sensei". _

–Ya, chicas, chicas –intente elevar la voz, estaban colmándome la paciencia. Así que antes de hablar, sequé mi sudor de la frente, cerré los ojos por un instante y aspire con fuerza, después los abrí y mi mirada era severa, veía a las chicas con el rostro serio –esto de lo que están peleando es absurdo, yo no voy a decir ni decidir nada, ustedes deben preguntarle a su compañero si quiere ir o no con ustedes, y si la respuesta es _no, _no es mi problema jovencitas, además, me han hecho perder gran parte de mi tiempo de clase, así que, como castigo, tú –Señalo a Sakura –y tú –señalo a la chica irritante –serán pareja en este ejercicio por haber sido ustedes las que iniciaron este escándalo.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritaron al unísono –¡NO VAMOS A TRABAJAR EN EQUIPO!

–Me importa un comino –digo con una sonrisa maliciosa –trabajaran juntas si no quieren que las repruebe en esta evaluación

Ino parloteaba con Sakura insistiendo en que ella tenía la culpa. La otra chica se defendía diciendo que fue ella la que empezó, por lo cual ella tiene la culpa de lo sucedido. A mí no me importaba si peleaban o no, yo solo quiero divertirme un rato.

–Sensei –volteo a mi lado derecho por donde se encuentra la ventana. Sasuke Uchiha estaba a mi lado con el rostro serio e indiferente, aunque por ciertos movimientos de su mandíbula, podría deducir que está un poco preocupado –yo quisiera trabajar solo

–Pero, es una actividad de practica en equipo –digo con mis ojos un tanto agrandados de la sorpresa –esta práctica no puedes hacerla solo, a menos de que te encuentres todos los puntos de chakra en tu cuerpo

–Puedo hacerlo –dijo el chico con seguridad, sonrió por la forma en cómo se expresa, tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo. Pero no se librara de esta, podrá ser muy popular en su escuela, podrá ser el ninja más dotado de toda la academia, el más talentoso, el más listo. Pero en mi clase, no va a trabajar con sus reglas, se tendrá que adaptar a las mías.

–Mira –con mi mano derecha posada en la espalda del chico hago que se me acerque, me agacho para estar a la altura de su rostro y le sonrío con la mayor amabilidad que puedo –¿ves a ese chico?

Señalo con la mirada a Naruto Uzumaki, quien se encontraba con ambas manos en su cabeza jalándose los pelos. Después, a cada momento se desplazaba en el salon para hablar con sus compañeros de aula preguntando si alguien no tenía pareja, o si alguien quería ir con él. Los demás chicos se reusaban o decían que ya tenían pareja. El rubio con cada rechazo bajaba la cabeza o mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa, pobre niño.

–¿Habla de Naruto? –pregunta Sasuke con una ceja enarcada, después de verlo voltea a verme y observa mi sonrisa maliciosa de siempre que muestro cuando tengo algo en mente.

–Él no tiene equipo –digo aun con esa sonrisa –y tú tampoco, ahí está la solución, él va a ser tu pareja de trabajo

Me enderezo, sin olvidar darle unas palmadas al chico Uchiha en la espalda para darle ánimos. Sasuke miraba a su compañero con el rostro de siempre, irritado, molesto, e incomodo.

–Esto va a ser muy divertido

* * *

–¿Qué pasa chicos? Solo estamos empezando –les aplaudo mientras cada pareja intentaba encontrar los puntos de chakra del otro –se nos acaba el tiempo, si no se apuran tendré que reprobarlos a todos

Observo a Sakura, quien se encontraba buscando cada punto de chakra en el cuerpo de su compañera, donde en las prendas de su ropa pegaba cuadritos de cinta.

–Hubiera preferido ir con el inútil a ser tu compañera

Sakura arranca uno de los cuadritos de cinta que tenía Ino en la nuca, provocando que la chica se retuerza del dolor, mientras Sakura mostraba un rostro de suficiencia.

–Cállate Ino, además, tanto tú como yo, sabemos muy bien que preferirías estar conmigo que con ese idiota de Naruto

–Probablemente, pero para nuestra mala suerte, el sensei lo puso a él con Sasuke –dijo la chica con un tono inconforme –_Mi _sasuke

La chica le quita otro cuadrito que tenía por la espalda, provocando que Ino hiciera una mueca.

–¡deja de hacer eso!

Por otra parte, en el equipo de Sasuke, el chico ocupaba a Naruto como su maniquí de pruebas. Mientras el Uchiha intentaba encontrar todos los puntos de chakra en el cuerpo de Naruto.

–Esto es ridículo –dijo el chico quien estaba sin su chamarra, solo con la camisa negra de abajo.

–No te muevas –le ordenó Sasuke con un tono serio, Naruto bufo de irritación.

Todos estaban empeñados en terminar la práctica. Soy un maestro muy exigente, por lo cual soy tan capaz de reprobarlos a todos por no haber realizado con éxito o como mínimo terminado el ejercicio.

–Creo que ya –dijo Haruno con el rostro triunfante –no fue tan difícil, con tu cuerpo tan escuálido se me hizo más sencillo encontrar cada punto

–¿Disculpa? –La rubia posa ambas manos en la cintura – ¿Escuálido? Quizás sea más delgada que tú, pero por lo menos, yo no estoy plana

A Sakura se le había colmado la paciencia, se le había abalanzado a su compañera. Es divertido verlas pelear, pero algo me decía que no era correcto, que debería poner un alto y ponerlas en su lugar. Así que me acerco con un paso lento y un rostro aburrido, y las tome de los brazos.

–Chicas, ¿ya terminaron?

Ambas me miraron con rostro de preocupación. Se zafaron de mi agarre con cuidado y fue Sakura quien habló.

–Ya localice todos los puntos

La pelirrosa empezó a señalarme cada uno de ellos y el cómo funciona. Yo me sorprendo cuando me supo identificar algunos, se tomo su tiempo para estudiarlos. Esta chica cada vez me sorprende más.

Al finalizar de explicarme, frunzo el seño, apoyo mi mano derecha en el mentón mientras hago una observación si todos los puntos están excelentemente acomodados como ella pego los recuadros de cinta, después analizó toda la información que me dio al intentar resumirme la función de alguno de los puntos. Cuando terminé de pensar lo suficiente, suspiró, le sonrío a ambas chicas y agarro la lista que está en el escritorio para buscar sus nombres.

–Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno ¿no? –Las miro de soslayo mientras las busco en la lista, sonrío de oreja a oreja, y les muestro su calificación –tienen 100 de calificación

Ambas tenían los ojos brillosos. Saltaron de alegría y por un instante se agarraron de las manos. Pero después de darse cuenta de aquel gesto espontaneo, se despegaron recordando las rivales que son.

– Y ¿nuestro premio? –preguntó la chica rubia con una mirada ansiosa como si esperara un bocadillo.

–para ti nada –digo con una sonrisa, la mirada de aquella chica se desvaneció por completo, dejando una mirada de estupefacción –tu no hiciste nada más que estar parada, mientras tanto, tu compañera me buscó cada punto de chakra de tu cuerpo, y también tuvo la decencia de explicarme (en unos cuantos) su función. Tú en cambio no dijiste nada, eso me muestra que eres una inútil, una shinobi irresponsable e inútil.

La chica tenía aun la misma mirada, había abierto la boca. Y seguía sin decir nada, mientras que su compañera Haruno se reía ligeramente.

–Asi que, como a consecuencia, tienes 0 de calificación –digo mientras borro el 100 de la chica. Y le sonrío de oreja a oreja –a la próxima si no quieres reprobar, no dejes que los demás hagan todo el trabajo, y deja de ser una holgazana.

Naruto y Sasuke observaban con atención a toda la plática que tuve con las chicas. Naruto empezó a ponerse nervioso y corrió en busca de uno de sus libros.

–Pero, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –pregunta Sasuke Uchiha

–Ya llevo un año reprobado, Sasuke –dijo el chico con los nervios reluciendo en aquella infantil cara –no quiero terminar como Ino, así de tarada y tampoco quiero que me digan inútil

El chico empezó a leer en qué consistían cada punto de chakra del cuerpo, para por lo menos aprenderse uno y saber donde localizarlo. Y mientras tanto en voz baja repetía una y otra vez "_No quiero reprobar, no quiero reprobar, no quiero reprobar…." _

–Señorita Haruno –digo con una voz gruesa y seria, la chica me mira nerviosa con aquellos ojos esmeralda agrandados, dejándolos a relucir como las piedras preciosas que son.

–¿Sí, sensei?

–A usted –entrecierro los ojos aun con mi rostro y tono severo –la quiero ver después de clases

* * *

_¡Hola gente!, como tengo entendido, solo el primer capitulo o primera parte del fanfic va a ser publicada en el reto del foro La aldea oculta entre las Hojas, así que, no le veo el problema de continuar con este fic. _

_Solo quería decirles que me alegra el saber que haya gente que le ha gustado esta nueva y sumamente extraña pareja. Antes que nada, ame sus reviews, sobre todo el ultimo, si, tampoco es que diga que es de mis parejas favoritas **Mar Angys Dreams** pero como es un reto, lo primero que se me vino fue un ¡FUM! ¡Kabuto de pervertido y pedófilo! Por alguna extraña manera, siempre se me hizo un personaje ideal como acosador sexual. Pero, es lo que yo pienso, no se ustedes la verdad XD_

_En fin... los demás que comentaron, fue ¡Hermoso! ¡gracias por sus halagos y motivaciones! de parte de I**tachi Sasuke Uchiha Akatsuki**, **HinataYaoi95**, **AAmanda-hyugaa**, me alegra mucho que se les pareció interesante y que les haya gustado.  
_

_**Parresia** nuestra admin. del foro, también me motiva mucho y me alegra el que te hiciera reír XD generalmente no hago comedia, y !gracias por desearme suerte!_

_**Saya Salvatore** eres un amor :3 gracias por agregarme en favoritos (dando saltitos) y por lo que me dijiste de escribirle un poco más, !cumplí ese pedido! para que vean que siempre los escucho y tomo en cuenta sus opiniones. _

_**Miss choco-chips** me alegra que esto te haya dado una iluminación para tener más ideas a las cuales explotar XD salúdame a tu sempai de mi parte ¿quieres? X3_

_Bueno... creo que es todo, es muy bonito que me se hubieran tomado la molestia de comentar todos ustedes, los que me comentaron y estén participando, no he tenido la oportunidad de comentarles y eso es porque no he terminado de leer sus historias. Ahora, por ultimo, los que concursen en el foro ¡les deseo suerte! _


End file.
